The Miracle Girl
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This story takes place after episode 710. Will Ty move on, or will he wait for the love of his life? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

He would come every night, around the same time—sitting by her bedside, holding her hand, telling her about the events of his day. Sometimes he would read to her. Sometimes he would just sit beside her quietly, holding her hand.

He remembered that night, so clear in his mind like it was yesterday. The disagreement they'd had about her going. It was storming, and the lightning and thunder were terrible. But she wouldn't listen to him, putting the horse's need before her own safety.

Finally, he'd given up and let her go on her own, staying to help Georgie with Phoenix. He blamed himself, the thought still plaguing him.

He had gotten accustomed to the machines and their noises, not really hearing them anymore, except for the respirator—the one that kept her breathing.

It would be two years tomorrow. For two long years, he hadn't seen her beautiful blue eyes or her smile. Two years without hearing her voice or feeling the touch of her hand on his cheek. Two years without the taste of her lips. But he would never give up on the one true love of his life.

The blow to her head and the fall to the concrete had caused massive trauma to her brain, putting her in a coma. The doctors feared she would be blind when she awoke, if she woke up at all.

After a year, there was talk of removing her from life support, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. He could not give up on his granddaughter. Ty was thankful; she was the love of his life, and he would wait an eternity for her.

He and Amy would have been married by now, enjoying their life as newlyweds. But with each passing day and no change, his hope of seeing that dream become reality grew dim.

She had been moved to a private facility that handles long term care patients. The prince paid for her medical bills. He felt responsible for the accident that put her life on hold. But after so much time had passed, even he had moved back to his country, the Miracle Girl of no use to him anymore.

Everyone's lives had moved on. Lou and Peter were separated now. Lou spent a lot of her time back in New York. Georgie still lived at Heartland, and Katie was being shuttled between her parents. Tim had been traveling with Casey on her rodeo circuit. Jack and Lisa were still living separate lives, her in France and Jack permanently rooted at Heartland.

Heartland was a cattle ranch now, with the Miracle Girl no longer there to work with abused or traumatized horses.

Ty had moved to Calgary to be closer to school and Amy. He would be graduating from vet school shortly. He wasn't sure what life would hold for him after that. Everyone had tried to persuade him to move on with his life. But for Ty, there was no life without Amy.

….

Amy floated aimlessly through space, caught in a void between life and death, unaware of the world around her. She heard voices sometimes but didn't realize who they were or where they came from. But one voice stood out in the darkness. It was a familiar voice, belonging to a man. It was reassuring, somehow making her feel safe.

Sometimes his words made sense, and she would try to recall the event he spoke of. Other times it was just words, rambling on about nothing she could relate to. But it would bring her closer to the surface and reality. The touch that came with it sent tingling through her body—a pleasant feeling that she was connected to him somehow.

…

Ty had had a rough day, finding out he'd failed one of his exams. He thought of going to the bar for a drink and not going to the hospital. But his routine was so embedded in his brain that he ended up at the hospital anyway, being drawn to her.

He entered her room, walking over to her bed. He stared at her face, so calm and beautiful. His eyes filled with tears as he collapsed in the chair. His hands shook as he reached for hers before resting his head on his hands and letting the tears fall.

"Amy, I need you. I can't go on without you. I love you so much. Please come back to me. Please!" he sobbed.

His voice pulled at her, his words desperate, pleading. He was crying, and it tugged at her heart.

The machines started beeping louder, making Ty look up. The air in his lungs left him as he saw her eyelids flutter slowly.

The words caught in his throat, his eyes glued to hers. "Amy, Amy!" he whispered

She heard her name, her eyes blinking from the lights. She felt his hand squeezing hers as he came into view.

Their eyes connected for the first time in 2 years. There were no words needed; the connection between them was still so strong. Ty felt her hand moving ever so slightly in his.

He was trembling as he leaned in to brush a kiss across her cheek. Her eyes closed for a second as her brain struggled to reconnect with the present. Finally, she recognized his touch, his scent. He couldn't see much of her face with the respirator tube, but he saw the corner of her eyes curl up, his heart skipping a beat as Amy rejoined the living.

Ty's eyes never left hers as he pushed the call button, knowing the room would be a flurry of activity shortly but wanting to make sure she was in no danger. He wasn't going to lose her now.

He was forced out into the hall while they attended to her. His body slid down the wall as the adrenaline high subsided. Emotions ran through him like an electrical current.

"She was awake. Amy was awake!"

Jack answered the phone, Ty's word hitting him like a fist to the gut.

"Jack, Amy is awake!" There was silence on the phone.

"Jack, did you hear me?" Jack nodded, suddenly realizing that Ty couldn't see him.

"Yes Ty, I heard you." Ty heard the phone drop and knew what Jack was experiencing. He prayed that the old man could tolerate the barrage of emotions he was about to experience.

They finally allowed him back into her room. The doctor explained what had taken place and everything they'd done up to this point for her. He really didn't hear much; his eyes were glued to Amy.

The tube was gone from her mouth now, and she was breathing on her own. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and steady. He needed to touch her, to see her eyes open again. The doctor asking if he understood, and Ty nodded, not sure what he was responding to.

He made his way to her side, reaching for her hand. It was soft and warm. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers softly, savoring the taste.

"Amy, I'm here. Please open your eyes."

She heard his voice and felt the touch of his lips. Her throat was dry and raw from the tube, but she had to try. "Ty."

Her voice was just a whisper. Her hand tried desperately to reach up and touch his face. Ty guided her hand to his cheek, closing his eyes and sighing. The familiar touch of her hand sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey, I love you so much!" His eyes filling with tears.

A hint of a smile curled the corner of her mouth. Her blue eyes focused on his. The familiar words came back to her. "I love you more."

He stayed with her that night, not wanting to leave. Lying on the hospital bed, his arms carefully wrapped around her, pulling her into his body. He rested his head on hers and breathed in her scent.

He awoke the next morning to the feel of her hair tickling his face. Suddenly he remembered the events of the night before. Looking down at her, he smiled. Her head was resting on his chest, just the way she'd always done before the accident.

"Amy," he said softly, brushing her hair off her face.

She stirred, raising her head slightly, her eyes focusing on his. "Ty. You're here. It's not a dream!" Her smile lit up her face.

He blinked back a tear, his hand gently rubbing down her back. "Yes, I'm here, Amy." He kissed her forehead.

With all the strength she had, she raised herself up, her lips landing softly on his. Ty sucked in a breath as the realization that she was kissing him took his breath away. He held her weight, not wanting her to overdo it. Finally, he broke the kiss and let her rest on his shoulder.

He felt her body quiver and held her tight. He could only imagine how she must be feeling. He could tell she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Amy, it's okay. Let me call for the nurse." His voice full of concern.

Ty pushed the call button, not wanting her to move too much. The nurse came in, making her way over to Amy's side of the bed.

"Morning, Amy. What a nice surprise. How are you doing this morning?"

Amy turned, recognizing the voice. "Carol?" she said.

"Yes Amy, it's me. Nice to see you awake." Carol took her blood pressure and checked her pulse.

"How do you feel about taking this nice and slow and sitting up?" Carol gave Ty a nod.

Ty lay still, concern showing on his face as Carol moved slowly around Amy, putting her in a position to push herself up. His smile spread as he watched her determination. A sigh of relief escaped him as Amy managed to get herself halfway up, Carol helping the rest of the way.

Her back was toward Ty, her body a little shaky from the effort. Carol motioned for him to sit up behind her and support her back. He swung his long legs around her sides and slid in behind her. His arms rested on her thighs. Carol winked, seeing Ty sit forward to support her.

Carol pushed the tray table over in front of Amy, sliding the hidden drawer open to reveal her comb and brush.

"Amy, I know you're weak, but I would like to see if we can get your muscles to start working again. Can you manage to brush your own hair this morning?" She handed her the brush.

Amy took the brush from her hand, looking in the mirror. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. Ty stifled a laugh, knowing she was displeased by her looks. She slowly moved her arm up. The higher it went, the worse it shook. Ty tried hard not to reach out to help until he was asked.

Amy managed to do one stroke before her arm gave out and her head went down.

"Hey, it's okay, Amy. Cut yourself some slack," Ty said as he took the brush from her hands and ran it down the length of her hair. He tried not to pull too hard. She relaxed, resting her hands on his legs, as Ty brushed her hair until it shone.

He leaned around to kiss her cheek. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Amy smiled, looking back at him through the mirror. "Thank you, but I'm anything but beautiful," she answered, giving him a raised eyebrow.

His heart melted, his arms embracing her. "Amy, you're so beautiful, and I love you so much."

Carol slowly backed out of the room to give them some much needed time alone. She returned later with a tray of food—mostly liquids for Amy, not wanting to upset her system. She also had a plate for Ty with ham and eggs and some coffee. Amy ate her broth, pouting while watching Ty eat her favorite foods. Finally, Ty gave in, letting her have just one taste.

They spent the morning talking, Ty answering all her question as best as he could. Her memories of what had happened to her were sketchy. She had no idea how long she'd been in a coma.

While she slept, Ty held her, not wanting to leave. Sometime later, Carol came in, checking her vitals and asking Ty some questions. She instructed him to go slow in filling Amy in on the details. Her mind would need time to absorb and process the information. She also told him they would be starting her on physical therapy in the next day or so. Ty asked how involved he could be in her recovery, wanting to be there with her.

The week went by quickly, Amy regaining more strength with each therapy session. They hadn't had her stand yet but were working on stretching and strengthening her leg muscles. Ty was her cheerleader, encouraging her every step of the way.

The day finally arrived when they felt she could try standing. Ty was excited but nervous. He wanted this for Amy; she'd worked so hard to get to this point.

"Ok, Amy. You have one more thing to accomplish before I let you rest today."

Amy gave Carol a questioning look. "What's that?"

"I want you to try and stand up," Carol said.

Ty watched her intently as she said, "Okay, let's give it a try."

With a nurse on either side, Amy slid slowly off the edge of the table. Her legs reached for the solid footing of the floor. She took a deep breath and pushed up, feeling the support from the nurses. Her legs were shaky but managed to support her weight.

As she stood grinning from ear to ear, the door opened and Jack walked in.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw his granddaughter standing. He rushed over to her, scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Amy, honey." He buried his face in her hair.

"Grandpa!" Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

Carol smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Bartlett, but I need you to put Amy back on her feet for a moment."

Jack slowly lowered Amy to the floor, releasing his hold on her and giving the nurse a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that." He stepped back and watched with awe as Amy stood on her own two legs for the first time in over two years.

He smiled through his tears, seeing her bright blue eyes sparkling. It was amazing to see her awake and now standing on her own. Jack found it hard to keep his composure.

She stood for what seemed like an eternity to Ty. Finally, she gave him a smile that conveyed she needed him to come over and sweep her off her feet.

Ty carefully picked her up, pulling her close and feeling her arms wrap around his neck. In that moment, it was just the two of them, lost in each other's eyes.

Jack cleared his throat, bringing them back to the present and the others in the room.

Ty smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Carol smiled. "I totally understand. It's a big accomplishment."

Ty lowered Amy to the wheelchair and stepped back while Carol finished up, giving Amy strict instructions not to get up on her own and to press the call button if she needed anything.

When everyone had left her room, Amy motioned for Ty to crawl in bed beside her. Removing his shoes, he lay down next to her, pulling her body into his. Her head snuggled into his chest, and he heard her sigh as she relaxed against him.

They kept her there for a few more days, letting her walk further each day. She was doing great and looking like her old self again. Her weight was back to normal, and so was her appetite. Amy was ready to go home.

The doctor granted her wish, but not without some limitations and she was discharged the next day. The ride back to Heartland took about an hour, and she sat quietly watching out the window at the passing landscape. Ty was a little concerned by her mood.

When they made the turn into the drive and his truck went under the Heartland sign, she lost it, the tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

He stopped the truck, reaching over to pull her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. Why the tears? You're home."

"I know, but all the time that's passed since I've been here just kind of caught up with me."

Ty smiled, pulling her chin up to meet his eyes. His thumbs brushed softly across her cheeks as he pressed his lips against hers. "Welcome home, Miracle Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Ty sat up with a jolt, his dream so vivid. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted at the sunshine coming through the trailer windows. Picking up his phone, he looked at the date displayed on the screen.

Sinking back into the pillows, he wished his dream was real, but unfortunately, Amy was still in a coma and he would graduate from vet school today without her by his side. He sighed. It had been over two years since her accident, and he was still waiting and hoping she would wake up.

He tried to picture his life without Amy in it. But he couldn't. All the plans they'd talked about after they were married were still so fresh in his mind: working together to heal the physical and emotional scars of the horses that came into their care, even starting a clinic of their own someday.

What was he going to do after graduating vet school? It was hard without her. She was the reason he'd wanted to be a vet, but now he wasn't sure. What if she never woke up? Would he still want to be a vet?

Maybe he should take some time for himself after graduation. Consider his options, and even move on. But could he make a new life without her?

…..

It had been almost a year since Amy had woken up from her coma and come home. Things at Heartland were beginning to get back to normal. She was doing okay, learning to adjust to her life after losing so much time. But her life wasn't the same for some reason. She couldn't remember why, but she had this feeling that something or someone was missing.

No one mentioned his name. He was no longer around, having said his goodbyes. Amy didn't seem to recall him or her life with him in it. So, everyone felt it was best to just leave well enough alone.

She put all her efforts into building her client base back up, turning Heartland back into the horse rescue it had been before her accident and helping to support the ranch and ease the burden for her aging grandfather.

It was just her, Jack, and Lisa living on the ranch now. Lou had moved to New York, Georgie was off at college, and Katie split her time between the big city and the coast.

Nights were the hardest for her. When she was alone in her room, her memories cloudy. Not all the pieces had fallen into place after the coma, and she could sense that a big piece of her life was still missing. If only she could remember.

Pulling the picture from the desk drawer, she looked at his green eyes. He was so handsome and had that bad boy look with his leather jacket and devilish grin. Who was he? Why didn't she remember him?

….

Ty was at a vet clinic in BC working. He'd decided it was time to put his degree to work. He liked it and was getting used to the area. He'd made a few friends and was living with one of them now. He liked her, but it was nothing serious. He felt his phone vibrate, smiling as he saw her face on the screen.

"Hey, what a nice surprise," he said.

Her voice was strained. "Ty, can you come home?"

"Now? You know I'm at work, right?" He felt bad that he had to put her off.

"Yeah. I was hoping we could talk, but I guess it can wait." She disconnected the call before he had a chance to say goodbye.

He thought about calling her back but figured it could wait until he got home. Besides, he got caught up with an emergency and forgot all about her call.

He tried calling her on his way home, but she didn't answer. Pulling into the complex, he noticed her car was gone. Making his way up to the apartment, he called out her name.

But she wasn't there and neither were her belongings. Walking out to the kitchen, his eyes fell on the mail sitting on the counter. On the top of the pile was a letter with the return address of Heartland, Alberta CA.

His heart skipped a beat. Why was he getting mail from Heartland after all this time?

Taking the letter, he stared at it for a while, flipping it back and forth between his hands. Finally, he walked over to the couch, sitting down. He took a couple of deep breaths, wondering if he should even open the letter. It had been a long time since he'd had any contact with the Bartlett's, and he wasn't sure he wanted to put his heart through that again.

It took him a long time to get over the guilt, still feeling as though he had deserted her. But he had to move on, to make something of his life. Jack had assured him that Amy would have wanted him to.

He flipped the letter over, noticing the postmark date and the many forwarding addresses. It had taken almost a year for it to find its way to him. Thinking back, that would have been a couple of months after he'd left Heartland.

After graduating, he had taken some time to travel—to think about what he wanted to do with his life, now that Amy was no longer a part of it. He had lost himself, spending a lot of his nights in bars, drinking and playing pool. He could have had a lot of one night stands too. But he couldn't do that to her.

He still loved her and probably always would. Amy knew him better than anyone; she was the only person he'd ever let see the real Ty Borden. God, what if something had happened to her?

He opened the letter, pulling the contents from the envelope. He unfolded the page and started reading.

Ty,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and at peace with yourself. I know it was a difficult decision to make to leave, but it was for the best. You needed a fresh start, and I hope you've found it.

You asked me to keep you informed concerning Amy's status, and I'm keeping my promise.

Ty, Amy woke up two months after you left. I didn't write this letter for several weeks because of the circumstances concerning her memory. I'm sorry, Ty, but Amy has never mentioned you or asked about you. She doesn't appear to remember anything about you or your time here at Heartland or your relationship.

I know this is going to be devastating news, considering how much you loved her. But hopefully you've moved on and will find or have already found that someone who makes you happy.

Please take care, and if you can manage to keep in touch, I would love to hear from you. But I understand if it's too painful.

Jack

The tears ran down his face. He was ecstatic that she was awake but heartbroken she had no memory of him, or the time they'd spent together. What was he supposed to do now?

Could he live with himself knowing that she was awake and at Heartland—the only place that ever felt like home to him? How would he handle it if he returned and there was no connection this time between them? Could he walk away from her a second time?

His mind was spinning, his heart telling him he had to try. He'd found his true love once; maybe his luck would hold out and love would find its way back to him. He would never know if he didn't try.

He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning all night. After finally getting up, he went out to the kitchen, getting a class of water, and turned to walk over to the couch. As he walked by the counter, he noticed a note lying next to the pile of mail.

The rent is paid up till the end of the month, so the place is yours if you choose to stay. Take care of yourself. Maybe our paths will cross again someday, Ty. I hope you find what you're looking for. Kelly

He checked his phone for the date. It was the twentieth of the month. He had ten days to decide what he was going to do.

Placing a call, he made plans to head back to Hudson. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't give it a try.

He loved Amy more than he thought it was possible to love another human being. So, he was willing to put his heart on the line for her.

The day came when he said his goodbyes to everyone at the clinic and headed down the road for the long trip back to Hudson. He would keep in touch with Caleb, letting him know when he was going to arrive so his friend could work on his request.

He was counting on Caleb to find him the right horse, and with some good old- fashioned Borden charm, who knows, maybe he could win her heart again.

He'd called Jack to let him in on the plan, hoping that Jack would go along with it. Jack voiced his concerns for Ty, knowing the young man was putting his heart out on a limb. But Ty assured him he knew the risk and was willing to take it. Jack finally agreed.

The one thing no one knew about was the picture Amy had hidden in her drawer.

…

Amy was working in the round pen when a truck pulled up to the barn. She wasn't expecting anyone and didn't recognize the truck. She took a moment to check out the man who stepped out of the truck.

He was more her age and had short dark hair with a slender build. But he filled out his jeans rather nicely. Amy scolded herself for that thought. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. He walked toward the barn, not even giving her nod.

She continued to work with the horse, but her mind was still on the guy in the barn. Who was he, and what did he want?

Jack and Ty talked for several minutes, happy to see one another again, but keeping their voices low.

Amy was putting the horse back in his stall when she heard Jack and the stranger leave the office and walk to the house. She'd hoped to meet him, but it appeared his business at Heartland was with Jack. She tidied up the barn aisle and made sure all the horses had water before heading over to the house.

As she entered the house, she heard her grandpa, Lisa, and the stranger talking in the living room. Sitting on the bench, she removed her boots and washed her hands before making her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Amy, is that you?" her grandfather asked. "Come into the living room; I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Amy walked around the end of the couch as the young man stood up.

"Amy, this is Dr. Ty Borden. Ty, this is my granddaughter, Amy Fleming. Dr. Borden is going to be the new vet in Hudson."

His green eyes held her focus, his smile showing off his dimples. She stood staring for what seemed like an eternity until she caught herself. "Dr. Borden, it's nice to meet you." Extending her hand.

Ty smiled, taking her hand and catching the fact that she was staring at him. "Please, call me Ty. It's nice to meet you, Amy."

Their eyes locked. Jack stood quietly for a few moments, watching the interaction between the two. Finally, he cleared his throat.

Ty let her hand drop, but his eyes held hers for a moment longer before breaking the connection. He turned to shake Jack's hand and said he needed to be on his way. Jack walked him out to the door and said his goodbyes.

Coming back into the room, Jack found Amy still standing, looking out toward the kitchen and the back door. Jack sat down next to Lisa, patting her hand, and said, "Seems like a nice guy, that Dr. Borden." Lisa nodded, watching Amy.

"What did you think, Amy?" Jack asked.

Amy suddenly became aware of her grandfather talking and looked at him blankly. "What did you say, Grandpa?"

"Dr. Borden—Ty—seems like a nice guy."

Amy nodded. "Yeah." Her mind wasn't on the conversation at all. She turned and headed for her bedroom. Closing the door, she went to the desk and pulled the picture from the drawer.

It was a much younger picture, but the green eyes were the same.

"Dr. Ty Borden."


	3. Chapter 3

He was just finishing up with a patient when his phone rang. Looking down at the screen, he excused himself and went into his office to take the call.

"Hey, Caleb, how's it going, man?"

"I'm good, Ty. I think I've found the perfect horse for you. Do you have some time to come look?"

"Yeah, I can meet you at the rodeo grounds in, say, an hour, if that works for you." Ty hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He was looking forward to seeing his old friend again.

Amy was sitting at the breakfast table when Grandpa came in.

"Morning, Amy. How're you doing this morning?" He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm good, Grandpa. Looking forward to our ride this morning."

Jack smiled; he and Amy were going to ride up to the high country to check on the herd. They headed out to the barn, tacking up the horses and getting ready to ride out when Lisa called from the house. Jack rode over to meet his wife, who was standing in the driveway. She handed him a sack and thermos and patted his knee, telling him to be careful.

Amy smiled at the two of them. They made such a cute pair. She was happy for her Grandpa. He'd been alone for many years after her grandma's death, and it was nice to see him happy again. Lisa was good for him; being much younger than Jack, she kept him young.

Sighing, she hoped she would find someone to spend her life with. The accident had taken away a lot of her memories of the past several years. She couldn't remember if there was someone special in her life at one time. If there had been, he must not have been the one, deserting her when the going got tough.

Her mind wandered to the picture hidden in her room. Who was this Dr. Ty Borden, and why did she have a picture of him? Jack's voice brought her back to the present.

"I'm ready, Grandpa, if you are." She kicked Spartan into an easy trot and headed for the hills. They rode in silence, just enjoying the scenery and the sunshine. They reached the river and Jack let Buddy stop for a drink. Amy loosened her reins, letting Spartan follow suit.

"Should be up to the high pasture in another hour," Jack said, looking at the sun and its position in the sky. "We can eat lunch then, if that's okay with you?" He looked over at his granddaughter.

"Sounds good to me, Grandpa." She pulled Spartan's head up and started off again.

When they reached the high country, it was just after noon. Finding some trees for shade, they dismounted and ate the lunch Lisa had packed for them.

Sitting quietly, Amy turned toward Jack. "Grandpa, has Dr. Borden been to Heartland before?"

Jack took a swallow, thinking how he should respond to her question without lying. "Yes, he has Amy. Why do you ask?" He watched her face.

"Oh, no reason. He just seems familiar, like I should know him."

"You did, before the accident. You don't remember him?" He didn't want to push her.

"No, not really. It's just that there's something about him." Amy looked up to see Grandpa watching her intently. "What? It's not like that, Grandpa." She blushed, knowing what he was thinking.

Jack just smiled, not saying anymore. One thing was for sure: he wanted Ty and Amy happy again.

They finished their lunch and rode out to check the herd, counting all the cows and new calves and checking to make sure there were no injuries. The sun was getting low in the sky as they made their way back to Heartland.

As they untacked the horses, Jack thanked Amy for going with him. He'd enjoyed their time together and was optimistic about the conversation they'd had. Maybe Ty's idea was going to work after all.

….

Ty sat watching Caleb unload the horse from his trailer. He was a nice dark bay. Wait—he knew this horse.

Walking over to him, the horse nuzzled his head into Ty's chest. "Harley! How're you doing, old buddy?"

Caleb smiled as his best friend and his horse reconnected. "Nice to see the two of you still remember each other." He grinned from ear to ear.

"How did you know where he was, Caleb?"

"I never let him go. I figured you'd want him back at some point, so I kept him. Besides, he's a good horse and I didn't want to see him go to just anyone."

Ty shook Caleb's hand. "Thanks, man; I really appreciate that."

"Hey, no problem. I'm just glad you're back, and by the looks of it, so is Harley."

They both laughed as Harley nuzzled Ty, looking for the treats he knew Ty had hidden on him.

Ty and Caleb talked for a while about when they could move forward with his plan. He had a day off coming, so they decided that would be the best time to put phase two in action.

The bar was packed, the music loud and the smoke thick. It brought back memories of younger days, when he and Caleb would drink and play pool. They grabbed a couple of beers and found a table, catching up on each other's lives.

Back at the hotel, Ty had a tough time sleeping that night. Seeing Caleb and Harley again brought back so many memories: the time he'd spent at Heartland, spending time with Amy and learning how to break a horse. Those were his memories now; Amy had lost them. But maybe, just maybe, he could help her get them back.

Amy's night was no better. His green eyes plagued her dreams. What was it about Dr. Ty Borden and his green eyes that unsettled her?

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window way too early for her. The lack of sleep made her want to hide beneath the covers. But there were chores to do and horses to feed, so she gave in and got up.

Making her way out to the barn, she noticed a truck sitting in the driveway. It wasn't one that she recognized.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing with our horses?" Amy yelled.

"Ah, morning, Amy." He looked at her bewildered face. "Sorry, I thought I would help you out with the chores, but I can stop." His big smile was teasing.

"Who the hell are you, and why would you help with the chores?" She didn't give him time to answer. "I think you should leave before I call the RCMP." Her tone was stern and threatening.

Jack came into the barn just then. "What's the problem? Why are you going to call the police?" He looked around. "Hey, Caleb, what are you doing here?"

Caleb let out a sigh; at least someone recognized him. "Hey, Jack; good to see you. I was in the area, so I thought I would stop and say hi." He looked a bit confused.

Jack turned to Amy. "This is Caleb; he used to be our ranch hand years ago. He travels the rodeo circuit and owns his own stock business. Remember?"

Amy gave him a strange look. "No, but you do look kind of familiar. There are still pieces of the puzzle that haven't come back yet. Sorry, Caleb, is it?" She rubbed her temples.

"No problem, Amy. It's amazing to see you're awake and recovering. I'm really glad you're back." He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Thanks. It's been difficult, but I'm managing." She wondered how Caleb fit into her past.

Amy walked into the office to check her schedule for the day, and Caleb followed her.

"Is there something you need, Caleb?" She looked up at him.

"Well, yeah, I was wondering if you had some time to go with me to check out a couple horses."

She shook her head. "I don't know; I don't even know you." She looked at Grandpa for guidance.

"Amy, it's okay. I know you don't remember him, but I trust Caleb to take care of you and bring you home safe. Besides, it'll give you two some time to talk and get reacquainted. Maybe it'll even help you put some of the pieces of your puzzle, as you call it, back together."

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt, as long as you're okay with it."

Jack smiled, hugging his granddaughter. "It'll be fine, Amy. Go have some fun."

As they made their way to the sale, Amy's mind wandered. She liked Caleb, but she didn't get the idea that they were anything more than friends. She wanted to ask but didn't know how to put it to him. Finally, thinking that honesty was the best policy, she just flat-out asked. "Caleb, were we just friends, or was there more to our relationship?"

He laughed, making Amy feel foolish for asking. "Sorry, Amy; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We are friends. Yes, we dated for a short time, but I didn't stand a chance against—" He let the sentence drop, remembering he wasn't supposed to mention Ty's name.

Amy picked up on his hesitation. "Chance against who?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, we're here. Wow, it looks like a big sale. We'd better get a move on, or I won't have the opportunity to bid—that is, of course, if you approve of the horses I have my eye on." His smile was a little unnerving.

Amy got out of the truck, walking to the front and looking around. She had a feeling she'd been to a horse sale before; maybe Mom had taken her when she was young. Not sure what to expect, she stayed close to Caleb's side.

They walked down the aisles of pens, stopping to stare at a few prospects. She wasn't too impressed with any of the ones Caleb pointed out until they came to a pen with a bay. He was a nice-looking horse; he was muscled out and had a really nice disposition.

She stood looking him over when he walked up behind her. "Nice horse, isn't he?" he asked, looking at the horse and not her. Amy turned to see Dr. Borden standing beside her.

"Hi," she said, a slight smile on her face, feeling somewhat relieved that there was another person there she sort of knew.

He turned his gaze to her, his green eyes focusing in on hers. "Hi, Amy; nice to see you again. What brings you here today?" His smile showed his dimples.

Amy couldn't speak, her mind flashing back to another sale, when she was much younger. She had the overwhelming sensation that he'd been at that very sale with her. She was a little unsteady on her feet, grabbing his arm to steady herself, but the bolt of electricity that shot through her almost put her on the ground.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Ty asked, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her steady while his eyes filled with concern.

Amy closed her eyes, breaking the connection. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure. What the hell just happened?

"Ah, yeah. Thank you," she said, not looking directly at him but feeling the effects of his body so close to hers. His hands were still holding her waist.

His smile returned as he released his hold on her but watched her closely. Turning his eyes back to the horse in the pen, he made the comment that he'd brought the horse, and his name was Harley.

Amy staggered again as the memory of so long ago forced its way back into her mind. Ty grabbed her again, half carrying her over to a chair. He helped her sit and motioned for someone to get a bottle of water.

Amy's head was spinning. She tried hard to understand the flash of memories that had her lightheaded and dizzy. She couldn't place them—only that they were when she was much younger, and her beloved Spartan was involved. Why did she have the feeling that Ty—Dr. Borden—was there? Had she known him when they were kids?

Caleb came sprinting over, kneeling to hand her a bottle of water. "Amy, you okay?" He looked at Ty with a questioning stare.

She turned to look at Caleb, not sure of who he was either. Her brain couldn't clear the fog and make a connection to either man. What was wrong with her? Suddenly things started to fade to black.

Ty caught her as her body slumped over. He held her tight, worried that he'd been the cause of this. Maybe he had pushed too hard; she was obviously unable to cope with the memories that were flooding her mind.

Ty picked her up, carrying her outside, hoping maybe the fresh air would revive her. Caleb followed close behind. They spread a blanket out in the back of his truck, Ty laying her limp body down carefully. His eyes were moist and full of concern. What had he done?

"Amy! Amy. Please wake up. I'm so sorry." He held her hand as Caleb reached for his phone.

Jack met them at the hospital, telling them to take her there. The doctor came out to the waiting room, sitting down to talk with Jack and Ty.

"Amy's traumatic brain injury can and probably will result in problems with many skills, including memory, learning, speed of processing information, judgment, and attention or concentration. From what I understand and have been told by you, Amy has no memory of Ty. Correct?"

Both shook their heads. Ty looked down at his hands. "This was my idea, doctor. I was hoping I could help her recover some of those memories she lost, but it appears as though I've made it worst."

"Ty, don't blame yourself for this. It was bound to happen at some point. Something would have caused her to remember, and the reaction would be basically the same. Her brain just needs time to process information, and for whatever reason, it was a bit over whelming for her."

"So, what does that mean, doctor?" Jack asked.

"Amy should be fine. The MRI looks good, no signs of any trauma. However, you need to be honest with her. She needs to know that the memory's she is recalling are real. Help her sort them out."

Ty looked up. "When can we see her?" His eyes full of concern.

"You can see her now. She is awake and has been asking for you, Ty."

His heart leaped to his throat, did she remember him? His legs shook as he stood and followed the doctor back to see her.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. FYI: This will be the last chapter update until after Christmas. I hope you all enjoy the holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ty stood at the curtain, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to get his hopes up, telling himself it was too soon for her to remember, but there was that little spark of hope that glowed inside him.

Pushing the curtain back, he gazed at her. She was so beautiful and his heart ached to hold her again. He had to remind himself not to push, the Dr. saying to help her with the memory's but not over whelm her.

Amy felt his presence, turning to see him standing at her bedside. She smiled, her blue eyes capturing his gaze.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked, reaching out to take her hand without thinking.

"I'm Ok." Her breath catching as she felt the sparks from the touch of his hand.

Their eyes held, getting lost in the moment that said so much without any words spoken. Amy finally breaking the silence.

"Ty, can I ask you a question?"

"Ah, sure." He stammered.

"Did we know each other when we were younger?" Her look inquisitive.

He swallowed. "Yes, we did Amy. Did you remember something?" Biting his lip and hoping he wasn't over stepping the rules.

"Yes, but only flash's, not enough to make since."

"Well, maybe I can help. Tell me what you do remember, and I will try to fill in the blanks." Smiling at her.

Amy went on to tell him the flash back she saw of another horse sale, when she was much younger. That Spartan had something to do with it, and Harley too.

Ty, took a breath and slowly began to fill in the blanks, careful not to say too much. Amy listening carefully as the pieces start to fall into place. The memory becoming clearer in her mind.

Suddenly she sat up. "Wes stole Spartan, and we went to several sales trying to find him. You bought Harley for me, thinking it would help me get over the loss of Spartan. We broke into the auction house at night and tried to get him back, but you got caught and ended up going to jail. Grandpa had to bail you out."

Her eyes searching for approval from him that her memory was right. He smiled. "Yes Amy, that's right. We got into a lot of trouble that night, but everything turned out alright, and you got Spartan back." While he was talking, she had another flash back of her hugging him when he and her grandpa returned to the ranch.

Looking up at him. "Were we more than just friends, Ty?" Ty seeing a glint of hope in her eyes. She didn't need an answer as his eyes betrayed him.

The Dr. came in just then, and let them know she could go home. Ty released her hand and stepped out, relieved. It was going to be hard not to push her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her. But he had to be patience, let her find her way back to him.

Amy sat quietly, watching the scenery roll by as her Grandpa drove them back to Heartland. The flash back making her wonder about their relationship. She hoped there was more to it.

When they reached the ranch, she went to her bedroom, closing the door and walking over to the desk. Pulling out his picture, his green eyes captivating. His touch had sent shivers through her. She wanted to know more about him, but most of all she wanted to kiss him.

Ty sat in his office, going over paper work. His mind wondering to Amy. She had remembered a distance memory. Not of them so much as of the event that put them together. But it was a start, and it had caused her to ask questions.

He was lost in thought and didn't hear her walk in. Startled when he looked up to see her standing in his office. He felt his cheeks blush, realizing she had caught him day dreaming. His voice all flustered.

"Amy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be home, resting."

She smiled, thinking how cute he was when he was flustered.

"I was hoping we could talk some more, that is, if you have the time?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. Just give me a few minutes to finish up. Ok?" She nodded and walked back to the waiting area.

Ty sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? This was Amy, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he also knew this had to be all up to her.

He walked out to the waiting room, stopping to look at her. She was so beautiful, and he wanted so badly to wrapped his arms around her. Smiling as she looked up at him.

"You want to go to Maggie's for a coffee?" He asked.

"Hmm, not really. I was hoping we could go someplace quiet to talk. If that's Ok with you?" Her eyes searching his.

"Sure, that's fine. Do you have a place in mind?" "Yes, do you trust me?" Winking at him.

Ty's breath caught, she had winked at him. If she only knew how much he trusted her, with every fiber of his being.

"Lead the way." He said motioning towards the door.

They headed out of town, back towards Heartland, but she took a turn he wasn't expecting, ending up at the field where he had built the jumping course for her. He smiled at the thought, remembering the look on her face the first time she saw it.

Amy watched him intently, his eyes giving away the answers to the question she had already suspected. Finally bring him back to the present with her question.

"Did you build this for me?" Her blue eyes searching his.

"Yes, I did, Amy. Do you remember why?" Hoping to jog her memory.

She hesitated, thinking for a moment before speaking. "I only remember that Spartan was terrified of the trailer after the accident. I found this course while out riding several months ago, but I don't remember who made it or why."

"Ty, did you live at Heartland when you were younger?" "Yes, I was your stable hand. I lived in the loft above the barn." His eyes watching her as she tried to put the pieces of her life back together.

"What happen that you came to live at Heartland? Where were your parents?"

Ty took a moment, never giving any thought to the fact that he would have to relive his past to help Amy rebuild hers.

"Your Mom brought me to Heartland, to finish out my probation. My parents weren't in my life at that time."

"So, you knew my Mom?" "No Amy, I never got to meet your Mom, but she turned my life around by bringing me to Heartland." He didn't know how much she remember about her Mom and the accident, so he didn't want to say too much and bring up bad memories that would upset her.

Amy sat quiet for a while, the pieces of her past slowly falling back into place. Ty must have come into her life after her Mothers death. If he was on probation, what had he done to break the law?

"Ty, what did you do that you were on probation?" Looking over at him.

He didn't want to get into that, but he didn't know how to avoid it either. It was the reason why he had met Amy, and it had changed his life for the better.

He opened the truck door, getting out and walking to the tail gate. He lowered it, watching as Amy came around to the back and placed a blanket down for them to sit on. Ty instinctively reach out to put his arms around her waist and pick her up. Not thinking about what he was doing.

Amy's eyes grew wide, the look of excitement in her blue eyes. Reaching for his hands as he went to pull away. She leaned into his body, feeling the sparks as she met with his chest. Ty taken completely off guard by her actions. She backed off, upset an embarrassed that she had let her emotion get the best of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was out…" Getting all flustered and not looking up at him. She could feel his eyes staring at her.

His finger brought her chin up, his eyes holding her focus.

"No, It's Ok Amy." His hand reaching out to touch her cheek. Their eyes locked, the electricity between them undenayable. Ty could not help himself, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her melt into him.

Amy's body leaned against him, sending shivers down his spine. He held the kiss until they both needed to breathe. Opening his eyes, he watched her body sway, still lost in the moment.

"Amy." His voice pulling her back to the present. Her eyes opened slowly, letting him see into the windows of her soul.

He didn't want to presume, but he knew her well enough to know she was shaken by his kiss. Trying hard to sort out what she was feeling.

Amy couldn't focus, the emotions she was experiencing were so over powering she thought she might pass out again.

"Ty, I know there is something between us. I have had this feeling for a while now. Looking at your picture, I knew you had to be someone special in my life. Will you tell me, please?"

His eyebrows went up. "You have a picture of me?" Looking surprised.

"Yes, I found it in my desk drawer some time ago. You are younger, with longer hair and you're wearing a leather jacket. You have that bad boy look about you." Her eyes inquisitive.

Ty smiled, his hand brushing the hair from her cheek. "Well, I was kind of a bad boy, Amy. Or a loose cannon as my social worker called me. That's why I ended up at Heartland, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What do you mean, please tell me." Her face having the look of a child, full of eagerness to hear what was going to be said next.

"Amy, I will tell you anything you want to know, as long as you take it slow. No more passing out on me, Ok? I can't handle that again."

She shook her head. "Ok, I promise, no more passing out. But you need to start at the beginning, I want to know everything about you, about us." Suddenly looking at him with concern. "There is an us, right?"

"Amy, remember, you need to take it slow. Do you want me to spoil everything, or do you want to start at the beginning?" His green eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry. Start at the beginning, please." Her eyes full of antisapation.

They talked for hours, Ty answering all her questions, helping her fill in the blanks and put her life back together. Having to relive some of his past to help her understand the journey they had taken was not easy for him. But if it brought her back to him, he was willing to relive those memories again.

It was getting dark, and the temperature was dropping. He felt her shiver and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Amy." Making a move to pull away.

"No, it's Ok, grabbing his arm. I feel safe when you are with me. Thank you for today, Ty." Snuggling into his chest.

Ty was about to say he would do anything for her, but caught himself. "No problem, I'm happy I could help. But I think it's time to call it a day."

She nodded, but didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms just yet. The sound of her stomach growling made her blush. "I'm sorry, I'm starving and I bet you are too." Giving him a look.

"Yeah, I could go for some food. What do you say you take me back to town and I buy you dinner at Maggie's? Deal?"

"Deal." As she forced herself to get up. Being close to him brought out feelings she had not felt in a while, and she really didn't want to let go. But her stomach was complaining rather loudly.

He jumped down from the bed of the truck, and turned to grab her around the waist, swinging her down to the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Then blushing, when she realized what she was doing.

Kissing his cheek softly, thanking him again. Her fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, sent shivers down his spine and he lost himself in the moment. Kissing her lips with the passion he felt for her.

Amy didn't pull away, she moved her body into him, wanting to feel the sparks between them again.

She might not have all the pieces in place just yet, but one thing was crystal clear. She knew that Ty Borden was a very large piece of her puzzle, and she couldn't wait to find out more.

When they said goodnight, he left her with a lot to think about, and a kiss that linger on her lips as she made her way back to Heartland.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty was thrilled with the amount of time they were spending together, and Amy was remembering more and more of the memories. But the one thing she had not remembered was the intimacy they had had before her accident.

He didn't want to push her into doing something she wasn't ready for. Even though they had made love, she had no memory of it, so when they did manage to get to that point in their relationship, it would be like her first time again.

He wanted that time to be special for her. He had her ring, tucked away, as they had given it to him at the hospital, and he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure he should. Her memories were improving, but he didn't want to upset her recovery by pushing too hard. They were meeting at the trailer after he got off work, so maybe tonight would be the night.

Amy wanted to surprise Ty with dinner. Asking Lou to help her make Lasagna and garlic bread, and she would put together a salad. Packing it all up in a basket, she headed off to the trailer on Spartan.

The weather was warm and sunny as she rode along the trail and crossed the creek. Spartan feeling his oats. Amy had to rein him in for fear she would drop the basket and ruin their supper.

Putting Spartan in the pen, she untacked him and made sure he had food and water before making her way to the trailer. Opening the door, she walked in to see piles of cloths and dish's everywhere. She shook her head, feeling bad for just how much of his time she had been monopolizing lately.

Dinner was in the oven, so she did up the dish's and started picking up. Opening a drawer to put away some of his cloths, coming across a small black box. Curious, she opened it.

The ring sparkled as images of Ty proposing flashed through her head like a movie on fast forward. The wild horses, the shooting star, Ty down on one knee, it was happening so fast she couldn't keep up, her head spinning.

"Honey, I'm home." Ty called as he opened the door, dropping his bag to grab Amy.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her upright as he helped her over to the bed. Sitting her down, he saw the ring box in her hand. Understanding what must be happening to her, his voice was soft as he tried to pull her back to the present.

"Breathe Amy, it's Ok." Brushing her hair back behind her ear to see her face. She was pale and shaking, her eyes staring blankly into space.

"Amy, don't you leave me." His hands holding her tight, fully expecting her to pass out. He grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. His hands rubbing up and down her back.

"Amy, look at me, please." Pulling her chin up to lock eyes with her. He felt her hands grab his shirt, her breath on his face as she focused in on his eyes. The flash backs crossing her mind slowing starting to fade.

"Hey, I'm right here." Watching her face as the color started to return to her cheeks.

Finally, she spoke. "Ty, did you ask me to marry you?"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie, but this wasn't the way he had hoped it would happen.

"Amy, what did you see just now when you opened the box?"

Her voice was shaky as she recalled the images. "We were at a camp somewhere, next to a river, and there were horse's around, and a shooting star. You were down on one knee."

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, her face lighting up with a smile. His words echoing in her ears.

"You ask me to marry you, and I said yes. There was a teepee, and." Her words froze as he saw the image of them together fill her mind. Her lips pressed firmly against his, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled her into him. "Yes Amy, I did, and you made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes." Kissing her back.

She melted into his arms, kissing him until they were out of breath. Falling back on the bed and pulling him with her. Her eyes were dark with want, almost begging. "Ty, make love to me. Please."

Her words hit him like a bolt of lightning. He wanted her so badly, but was it the right time after what she had just experienced?

He pressed his lips to hers. His hand touching her cheek to hold her focus.

"Amy, are you sure?" The hesitation in his voice mystifying her.

Amy blinked, braking the connection. Color beginning to creep up her cheeks. Her eyes looked down, feeling embarrassed. Did she imagine the night in the teepee, or did it really happen?

Ty wasn't sure what had just happened. Not realizing the tone of his voice had confused her, until he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you are Ok." Bring her eyes back to his, letting her see the want. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words. I want nothing more than to make love to you, Amy. But I have to ask. Do you remember our first time?"

Her memory of that night, under the stars in the bed of his truck had flashed before her eyes several times since they had been together. She remembered how gentle he had been with her, making sure it was magical and not just physical.

She kissed him passionately, igniting the spark between them. "Yes, I remember Ty." Her eyes dark with desire.

Their bodies blended together like no time had passed between them. Ty taking his time, as he undressed her. His eyes lingering on the beautiful body that laid beneath him. His hands magical as he worked her up to that final crescendo, where no one else existed but the two of them. Her body trembling with pleasure as he held her tight.

"Amy, are you alright?" Afraid he had pushed her too far for it being their first time.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as good as I remembered." Ty falling for her line until he saw the smile that curled the corners of her mouth, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Hmm, maybe we need some more practice." His lips nipping her neck as his hands tickled her sides. She was squirming and screaming, trying to fight off his advances, when he took her by surprise. Leaving her gasping for air.

Her mind was reeling, her nails digging into his flesh as she desperately fought to hang on with what little strength she had left. His movements so powerful, her back arched off the bed, sending her spiraling out of control and forcing Ty to give into his own needs.

His breathing was returning to normal as he felt the familiar tickle of her hair on his face, reaching up to brush it away and spooning his body against hers. The feel of her skin touching his was electrifying. It had been so long since they had made love and the feeling was over whelming. He snuggled into her, his voice a whisper.

"I love you." Kissing her head.

Amy sighed, taking a deep breath, her body still tingling from the aftershocks. It had been amazing, and she wondered how she could have forgotten something as beautiful as this.

Being with Ty was everything she had dreamed about. She finally felt like the pieces of her past were falling in place. He was the kind of man that made her feel safe and loved. Putting her needs before his own. She knew without a doubt that he loved her, but one thing still nagged at her.

Turning to face him, her lips were soft against his. Her fingers running through his thick brown hair. Feeling his body quiver from her touch.

"Ty, why did you leave?" asking the question he knew would come up eventually.

Propping himself up on one elbow, his hand brushed the hair from her face, capturing her eyes.

"Amy, I was devastated after your accident. I blamed myself for not going with you that night. When I graduated from vet school, I wasn't sure I even wanted to be a vet anymore without you. Everyone convinced me to take some time to think about what I wanted to do. So, I traveled around, from place to place, losing myself in too much alcohol, looking for something that made since.

But I never found it, because life didn't make since without you. It took a year for the letter Jack wrote to reach me, and only an instant to know where I wanted to be. But the fact that you didn't remember me, was a blow I had not expected."

Amy could see the remorse in his eyes. It had torn him apart to walk away from her then, and she knew it was because he loved her. Making her sad to think he would have given up everything he had worked so hard for.

"Did we have a date set for the wedding?"

He chuckled softly. "No Amy, we had decided to wait until after I graduated. But that time has come and gone now." His voice holding a hint of sadness.

"I'm so sorry I missed that mile stone, Ty. I know you worked hard to become a vet, and I am so proud of you." Kissing his lips.

"Amy, you have nothing to be sorry about. Being in a coma was what your body needed to heel. Yes, I missed having you beside me then. But you are awake now, and we have made it back to where we were before the accident." Kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry for everything you went through. I can't image how it must have felt. But I am really glad you came back." Her eyes full of love.

"Amy, it wasn't your fault. Things happen in life that we have no control over, and we have no choice but to learn to deal with them. I thank God, every day that you woke up, and are back in my life."

He kissed her, a kiss so tender and full of love, their body's became one as he made sweet love to her. He didn't feel he deserved her, but he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure she knew how much he loved her.

They spent the night in each other's arms, talking about their future together. She knew she would have to answer to her Grandfather, but she needed to be with Ty. Besides she was a grown woman now and it was her decision to make.

They ate the well-done Lasagna at midnight, both hungry from all the exercise. Ty slipping out to check on Spartan. Walking back into the trailer he stopped to stare at her. Clad in one of his shirts that just barley coved her cute ass.

She was beautiful, and he had missed this closeness with her. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body and breathing in her scent. His lips lingering on her neck, her body responding with a moan. He pushed the shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Walking them over to the bed.

Stripping off his clothing, he crawled in next to her, coving them both with a blanket. He wrapped her in his arms, bring her body against him as they gave in to some much-needed sleep.

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the trailer. Amy waking to the familiar feel of his hand cupped around her breast. She laid thinking about all the time they had lost together because of her accident.

Ty had made her feel special. His love for her so unselfish. She rolled over gently, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. How could she have forgotten him? He was everything she had ever dreamed about in a lover.

Her lips left gentle kisses along his chest and up to his ear, nipping softly as her hands made random circles across his chest. He moaned, shifting in his sleep as she continued her mission. Her hand making its way down his muscular torso to find its target hidden beneath the sheet. Hearing him suck in a breath as she teased him awake.

He went to move, but she pushed him back against the bed, her body sliding up over him. Distracting him with her tongue running across his lower lip. His head pushed back into the pillows as her body took him into her warmth.

He sighed, catching his breath and enjoying the feel of her body stretch out over him. He brushed the hair from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." His hands running down her back to give her firm ass a pinch.

"Ouch." She cried. Looking up to see the sheepish grin on his face. "Is that any way to greet your fiancé?" Her smile teasing.

He flipped her over, stretching her hands above her head and pinning her to the bed. His lips traveling down her cheek bone and finding her sensitive spot on her neck, making her squirm.

"Ty stop!" She begged, struggling to free herself as he continued to torment her. The sound of a vehicle pulling in to the lot stopped him.

Scrambling to his feet, he reached for his pants, throwing the blankets over her.

He heard the footsteps on the porch and saw the door knob turn, moving quickly to block Caleb from walking in.

"Morning Ty…." His words cut short by the confusion of Ty pushing him backwards.

"Caleb, did you ever stop to think that you might want to knock and wait until I open the door and invite you in, man." Running his hands through his hair.

Caleb not understanding his friend's anger until he noticed Spartan in the pen.

"Ah, things between you two have progressed." Nodding towards the horse and giving his friend a shove.

"Yeah, you could say that. What are you doing here, man? It's 6am in the morning!"

"I know, but I thought we could go for breakfast. Besides, you are already up." His big smile irradiating the hell out of Ty.

Just then, the door opened and Amy motioned for the two of them to come in. Ty smelling the coffee as they entered the trailer.

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you." Taking the cup from her. She handed Caleb a cup, her eyes narrowing.

"What the hell brings you here this early in the morning?" Giving him a look that could kill.

Caleb looked at her in shock, as Ty chocked on his coffee, trying to hide his laughter.

 **Please excuse any punctuation or spelling errors. I posted chapter's 4 and 5 without having my beta reader proof them. I didn't want to bother her over the holiday, but I didn't want to make my followers wait too long either for an update. Thank you for the great reviews. Happy New Year to all.**


	6. Chapter 6

He had been working long hours with very little time for much else. Not even time to see Amy. The night she had found the ring was a distant memory, and he felt bad. Wanting to do something special to surprise her. Problem was, he didn't know what that was.

Amy was worried. It had been a few weeks since she had found the ring, and Ty had not said a word. She was beginning to wonder if he still wanted to get married. But they had both been busy, a few stolen moments to text was all they were cable of right now. She missed him more than ever.

Making his way to the ranch, he found her in the round pen. Watching her intently as she drove the horse around the pen, turning away when she saw the signs. Ty never tiring of watching her join up with a horse. It was magical.

She patted the horse, and talked softly as she led him to the gate. Ty jumping down to open it.

"Hey, what are doing here?" She asked, leaning in to brush his lips.

"I have a proposition for you." His eyebrows raising as his arms encircled her waist.

She cocked her head, a look of curiosity crossing her face. "Hmm, I like the sound of that." Wondering what he had in mind.

Saddling the horses up, she kept begging him to give her a clue, but Ty was mum. "You just have to be patience, Amy." Knowing full well that patience's was not one of her best qualities.

They rode along for a while, just enjoying the sunshine. Amy getting caught up in watching his hips sway in the saddle, her mind wondering to the night she found the ring. She could not wait to be his wife, so why hadn't he asked?

Taking notice of their surroundings, she thought she knew every trail around Heartland, but this didn't look familiar to her. It was beautiful, but she couldn't get her bearings on where they were headed.

"Ty, are you lost? This area doesn't look familiar."

Ty smiled, his plan was working. She had no clue as to where they were, and no idea where they would end up. But truth was, he wasn't sure either.

"No, I'm not lost." He said with a tone. Giving Harley a nudge to pick up the pace. They rode a little further, the trail taking a turn.

As they rounded a bend, the lake came into view, then one cabin and another.

She relaxed, finally recognizing where they were. They walked the horses over to the pen, un tacking them and turning them out to graze. Amy checking the water trough.

She moved towards Ty, wrapping her arms around his neck, savoring the taste of his lips on hers.

Coming up for air, she smiled. "Ok, are you going to let me in on the secrete now?" Turning up the heat with another smoldering kiss.

"Ah, no." Raising his eyebrow.

"Ty." Slapping his arm.

"Come on, please." Her beautiful blue eyes mesmerizing him.

He sighed. She certainly knew how to bush his buttons. But this time it wasn't going to work.

"No. I told you to be patience. You will find out when it's time."

Her lips stuck out in a pout. "No fair."

Ty chuckled. "Ah, what's the matter little girl? Not getting your way." Smiling down at her.

Amy went to protest, but decided she was not going to win this battle, so she just smiled. Turning and walking towards the cabin, leaving him to stare at her shapely behind.

Hearing his footsteps coming up behind her, she quickly made her way to the door. Not allowing him to catch her. She ran into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind her.

His temper flaring, until he remembered what was waiting for inside that cabin.

Sitting down on the porch, he removed his boots, waiting patiently for her to come to her sense's and let him in.

She stood with her back to the door, expecting to hear him begging to be let in, but nothing. Her eyes wondering around until they landed on the single white rose laying on the bed.

Her heart melted, feeling bad that she had locked him out.

The door opened, the sound of her boots walking across the porch.

"Ty, I'm sorry." Her hands cupping his cheeks and bring his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sensual, and made Ty shiver from the chills that ran down his spine.

God, she was beautiful, and had this unique quality of turning him into a puddle with just the touch of her hands. He was a basket case already, and their night had not even begun yet.

They made their way into the cabin, making out for a while. Until he heard a car outside. He got up and went to the door, opening it just in time to let the guy in with their dinner. He tipped the young man, thanking him and sending him on his way.

Placing the plates on the table, he walked over to the fire place, starting a fire, then lit the candles sitting on the table. He turned towards the bed, noticing Amy leaning up against the head board, a smile on her face.

"What's all this?" She asked. Holding the rose to her face. Her eyes catching the glow from the fire.

"Dinner is served, madam." Reaching out to take her hand and escort her over to the table.

Amy giggled, placing her hand on his and walking to the chair, waiting for Ty to pull it out. He was being such a gentleman, and it made her heart skip a beat to think he had done all of this for her.

The food was delicious, and she ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Ty always amazed by her appetite.

She looked up, to see him starring at her, wondering if she had something on her chin or stuck between her teeth.

"What?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Ty felt the color rise in his cheeks, blushing at the fact she had caught him.

"You are so beautiful." Recovering nicely.

It was her turn to blush. "Thank you." Winkling up her nose.

He laughed, walking over to take her hand and pull her to her feet. His lips pressing firmly against hers, as he wrapped her in his embrace.

"I love you." His green eyes captivating her.

Amy ran her hands through his hair, tugging softly at it as she ran her tongue over his lips. Seeking permission to enter. He allowed her entrance, their tongues sliding over each other's, turning up the heat.

Ty finding it hard to keep his focus. Suddenly he jerked back, crabbing their coats, and pushing her towards the door. Amy didn't know what to think, but decided to let him have his way. Helping her put her coat on, he took her by the arm and walked down the steps towards the dock.

The moon was shining brightly on the water as they made their way to the end, pulling her into him, he kissed her forehead. Thinking this night could not get much closer to the original one when he had first proposed to her.

They stood wrapped in each other's arms, sharing the warmth between them. Her head resting on his chest, hearing his heart beating rapidly.

"Ty, are you Ok? You seem a little nervous." Looking up at him.

It was now or never, knowing he couldn't hide anything from her. Taking a step back, he fell to one knee, holding the ring up to catch the moon light.

"I know I asked you this once before, but I'm hoping you will say yes again:

Will you still marry me, Amy?"

"Oh Ty. YES, YES! I will marry you." Her eyes moist with tears as she held out a shaky hand for him to place the ring on.

He slipped the ring on her finger, standing just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms and legs around him and planting one hell of a kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Ty Borden." Tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ty held her, twirling them around until he got dizzy, remembering they were standing on the dock. He put her back on her feet, and brushed her lips with a kiss.

"I love you more, Amy Fleming." Starring into her eyes.

They made their way back to the cabin, sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms. Talking about their future and making out until they needed more.

Carrying her to the bed, he undressed her, piece by piece. His eyes lingering as he took her in. She was beautiful, more than he ever imagined. Her body the perfect image of a woman in his mind.

He was gentle and caring, making her feel like she was the only woman in the world. His hands magical as he knew every spot to touch that would send her sense's in to over drive, her body begging for more. Pushing her closer and closer to the edge until her body rocked with the shock waves surging through her. Ty giving into his own needs and collapsing in her arms.

He reached for the blankets, covering them and pulling her body into his. He left a few small kiss's down her jaw line, pretty sure she didn't feel them, already asleep in his arms.

Ty laid his head back on the pillows. Never feeling more content than he did in this moment, her body pressed warmly against his. Rolling his head, he left one last kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Amy."

….

The family was over joyed, seeing the ring back on her finger and hearing all about their wedding plans. The only one in a tizzy was Lou, wondering how she was going to manage getting everything done in 6 weeks.

Ty and Amy deliberately setting a sooner rather than later wedding date. They had been apart for too long after her accident, and they had a lot of catching up to do. Besides, Lou would not have enough time to turn things into an extravaganza.

They wanted a simple ceremony, nothing fancy and not a lot of guest. Something outside, so Amy could ride Spartan down the aisle, and Ty didn't have to wear a tux. He would, if that's what his bride wanted.

They had decided to get married in the meadow under the big Poplar tree. If they were lucky, September should be beautiful with the trees starting to turn.

They would be living in the trailer for a while after the wedding. The renovations to the loft would take some time to complete, and they didn't want to move into Amy's room. Being newlyweds, they felt they needed some privacy and space of their own.

Amy was planning on wearing her Mom's dress, but Mrs. Bell decided she needed her own, and was making it as a surprise for her. Amy would just as soon get married in jeans and boots, but knew that Lou would have a fit. Besides she was looking forward to seeing Ty's face when she came down the aisle in a dress.

Everything was finally falling into place, and Amy was getting anxious for her wedding day to arrive.

She loved Ty and couldn't wait to become his wife. There was only one last concern she needed to address. Would she become Mrs. Amy Borden or would she remain Amy Fleming? It was a tough decision to make. Especially seems she had a business of her own, and all her clients knew her as Amy Fleming.

The day finally arrived. The weather absolutely beautiful. Ty and Caleb were getting ready at the trailer, and Amy, Lou, Georgie and Katie were getting ready at Heartland.

Mrs. Bell had sent her dress the day before, to make sure it fit correctly. Amy was speechless when she pulled it from the box. Fully expecting to see her Moms dress. The note attached explained that there was a piece of her Moms dress and her Grandma Lyndy's dress stitched into the corset. Both visible through the laces that held the dress in place.

The dress was calf length in front, to show off her white boots, and a train in the back, that would hang over Spartans rump. It hugged her curves and was everything Amy imagined and more. For the first time, she felt like a bride.

She rode down the aisle, her eyes fixed on Ty. He looked so handsome in his black pants and vest. His green eyes sparkling as he watched her.

Their vows were simple, taken from a poem they had both come to love. The rings a daily reminder of the love they shared. The kiss, magical as they were pronounced husband and wife.

She snuggled into his arms, making their way back to the ranch in a horse drawn carriage. When they took the dance floor, they were introduced as Ty and Amy Fleming-Borden. Her eyes tearing up when she heard her new name for the first time.

Ty held his new bride tight, kissing her cheek as they danced to their favorite song. Modern Woman.

"You are absolutely stunning Mrs. Borden. You take my breath away." She smiled, her cheeks blushing with color.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Dr. Borden."

Their lips met, caught up in the moment when no one else existed but the two of them. Finally hearing the applause as their guest cheered.

Caleb's best man speech was long, but funny right up to the point when he started to tell about a very embarrassing moment. Ty crabbed the mic from his hand, hitting him in the shoulder. Mouthing, I'm going to kill you, at his friend.

But the best speech of the night was from Ty to his new wife. It came straight from his heart, and when he was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house, including Amy's. Standing up to kiss her new husband.

The night was winding down, and they said goodbye to the guest that had lingered. Making their way over to the old GMC. They pulled away, stirring up the dirt as they dragged the tin cans tied to the bumper behind them.

When they reached the spot that Ty had chosen for their wedding night, Amy was resting her head on his shoulder, half a sleep from the long ride. Sitting up to take in the surroundings, she realized where they were.

The fishing cabin held many memories for them. It's where they had first declared their love for one another.

Ty swept her off her feet, carried her up on the porch. He stopped to turn and stare up at the sky.

"Amy, look!" Both looking up to see a shooting star streak across the sky.

"Make a wish." She said, kissing him softly.

"I did, several years ago. Do you remember?"

"You wished you could spend the rest of your life with me." Amy smiling at the memory.

"I did, and I had my doubts that that wish would ever come true. But you proved me wrong, Miracle Girl." Kissing her lips.

"I love you, Amy, and I can't wait to start our life together."

Carrying her across the threshold.

 **Thank you to all who read my story, and took the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it.**

 **The End**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Amy and Ty's first year together as husband and wife had been great. Sure, they had a few problems along the way, but it was nothing they hadn't been able to work out. The loft had turned out beautifully, and even though it was above the barn, they loved it.

Their second year started out with a big surprise: Amy was pregnant. Even though they hadn't planned it, they were both excited about taking the next step in their marriage.

But things fell apart after the miscarriage. Amy fell into a deep depression, blaming herself for the miscarriage. Not allowing herself to grieve, she pushed Ty away. But he loved her and he wasn't about to lose her. She needed him, just as much as he needed her.

It took time and a world of patience for Ty to pull her back from the brink of destruction. He finally got her to break down and let all the hurt out, relying on his strength to get her through the heartbreak and sorrow.

He knew she wanted children as much as he did, so little by little he persuaded her they should try again. After seeing the doctor to make sure she was physically okay to carry a baby, they started practicing. At least that's what Ty called it.

He didn't want it to be all about getting pregnant though. That would put too much pressure on both of them. Making love to his wife wasn't a duty that needed to be performed. It was time spent together, sharing the love that had grown between them over the years.

It took a while, but the miracle finally happened, and they happily prepared for the birth of their child. The pregnancy progressed normally, Amy surviving morning sickness and her craving for Clementines. Ty thought they should plant a Clementine tree in the yard; she ate so many.

He couldn't imagine his wife getting any more beautiful than she was, but with each passing month, the glow that surrounded her amazed him. Towards the end, he had to hide his face, smiling as she waddled around like a duck.

Their son, Cody, was born in the loft, with a midwife. Amy wanted a natural child birth. Ty marveled at her strength as she went through labor and delivery with no drugs.

They were a happy family, the three of them living in the loft. It was crowded but cozy, and life was good. They both loved being parents and going through the ups and downs of parenthood.

Cody was three when Amy found out she was pregnant again. After days of discussion and back and forth, they decided they would have to move to a larger home. It was sad to think they had to say goodbye to their first home, but they had outgrown the loft.

Besides, it would make a great place for the new ranch hand they were going to have to hire. Amy would need the help with all the chores, with two little ones to care for.

The new house was built on some land her dad had deeded to them. It bordered Heartland and made it easy for Amy to continue working there.

….

Amy sat in the porch rocker, nursing the baby. Her eyes wandered to the cloud of dust making its way up the driveway. Ty's truck finally came into view. A smile crossed her face as she watched her two men climb out of the truck.

"Mommy, look what Daddy let me bring home." Their son ran toward the gate with a puppy in tow.

The baby stirred at the commotion. Amy put her finger to her mouth to quiet her son as he came up on the porch.

"Cody, can you play in the yard with your puppy, please? Lyndy is sleeping." She brushed the hair from his eyes. He went bounding down the steps, nearly hog-tying his dad with the leash.

Ty knelt down beside her, brushing her cheek with a kiss and smiling lovingly at his daughter snuggled into her mother's arms.

"How are my girls?" he asked, his green eyes capturing hers.

"A puppy, Ty? Do you really think he's old enough to care for a puppy?" She gave him the look, her hand touching his cheek.

Ty's eyes closed, losing himself in her touch. She was still able to cause chills to run down his spine with her touch. He smiled to himself, amazed at the fact that she was his wife, the mother of his children, and the love of his life.

He never let himself forget that she was the reason he'd turned his life around. But their love was destined to be, and because of their love, they had a family now—something he'd always dreamed of.

He gave her his best Borden grin, leaning in to kiss her lips. "You didn't answer my question, Amy." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Ty. You need to stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it. I love you and I'll always worry about you."

This pregnancy had been difficult, physically and emotionally, the baby going into distress, resulting in Amy having to have a C-section. Ty was persistent in making her take maternity leave. He wanted her to relax and give her body the time it needed to heal. After all, being a mom to two small children was a full-time job.

The Borden clinic was thriving, and Amy's reputation as the Miracle Girl was known all over North America. Her client list continued to grow. They weren't rich, but they were doing well, and they could afford for her to take some much-deserved time off.

Getting her to slow down was a challenge, but he knew her well and had learned how to help her relax and enjoy life.

Ty did his best to help as much as possible. Besides, it was a welcome diversion from the demands of his busy job. Playing with Cody was fun, but he treasured the time he spent with Amy. She was his world, and he would do anything for her.

The years flew by for the Bordens. They didn't have any more babies, but they felt they had been blessed with two healthy children, a son and a daughter.

Cody was a teenager now, tall and thin and handsome like his dad. Lyndy was 10 going on 25, very mature for her age and very strong-willed like her mom. She could be a handful and had her dad wrapped around her little finger.

Ty was at the clinic when Amy called. He could hear the emotion in her voice. He hurried home to find her in Spartan's stall, the black gelding on his side with his head resting in Amy's lap.

Ty had known this day was coming, having noticed the aging gelding moving slower and off his feed. He'd tried to prepare Amy for it, but there's nothing that can prepare someone for a loss like this.

He pulled his stethoscope out and knelt down to listen, already sensing the outcome. Sitting down behind Amy, he pulled her gently back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. Her sobs shook her body as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ty tried to be strong for her, but Spartan had played a major role in bringing them together all those years ago, and a few tears escaped his eyes as he thought about the loss of this horse.

They buried him up on the ridge, overlooking the fields he used to run in. The loss of Spartan had a profound effect on all the Bordens. Amy lost herself in her work, not wanting to talk about him or ride another horse.

Ty worried about her. He knew the loss of Spartan would take time to get over, but he also knew Amy, and she needed to let her emotions out and ride. That was a part of who she was. He didn't push her but kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't sink back into the depression she'd experienced with the miscarriage.

Amy struggled for months, but she leaned on Ty for support, not shutting him out. He was her rock, and eventually she came to terms with the loss of her beloved Spartan.

She was just finding some sense of normalcy again when her world turned upside down. She was in the shower, in the mist of doing her monthly breast exam when she felt it. She didn't say anything to Ty just yet, so as not to alarm him. But she hadn't planned on his romantic advances that evening either.

His mind was in a panic, worrying about what this could mean. He made her call for an appointment to see Dr. Virani. His mind wasn't on his job, worrying about what the test results would reveal.

What if it was cancer? What if it was so advanced that there was nothing they could do? His heart leaped into his throat. No! He wouldn't allow himself to go there. He wouldn't give into the fear!

She was along when she received the call, fear gripping her as Dr. Virani said the word. No, this couldn't be happening. She was healthy; she had her whole life ahead of her and a family to raise. How could she have cancer?

Ty was with her every step of the way, helping her through all the decisions together, taking her to all her treatments, and holding her hair back as she vomited from the chemo. He shared tears with her when she lost her beautiful long blonde hair and convinced her to wear scarves around her bald head so she could wear her signature cowboy hats.

He let her work some, knowing she needed some kind of normalcy in her life. But he was concerned, not wanting her to overdo it.

Lyndy had become her nurse, not wanting to leave her mom's side. Ty persuaded her to go to school, allowing her to come home each day to sit by her mom as she did her homework, making sure that Amy had what she needed.

Amy loved their time together, but it made it difficult. She always wanted to be upbeat even if she was feeling down. She wouldn't allow herself to be sick around her kids or the family for that matter.

Ty was the only one she let see the scared, vulnerable side of her. She was embarrassed by the scar that covered her chest. He assured her that he didn't care, as long as she was beside him. She was the love of his life, and he never let her see the fear he harbored at the thought of losing her.

The love between them grew stronger. Ty was always supportive, making her feel loved. Amy fell asleep many a night, her tears soaking his shirt, while he held her in the warmth of his embrace. The sound of his heart beat strong and steady in her ear.

The months went by, both secretly counting the days before it was time for her yearly exam. Ty was beside her when the doctor told her the test results revealed she was cancer free for the first time in over a year. They were overjoyed with the news, finally able to breathe a little and discuss the next step in her recovery: reconstructive surgery.

But Amy wanted to be there for her son's graduation, something she wasn't willing to miss. She decided to wait for a while. She was so proud of Cody and wanted his day to be about him and his accomplishment, not her illness.

Life changed when Cody went off to college. Amy was feeling much better and stronger, and Lyndy was becoming very competitive on the show circuit. Her mom was her supportive coach, taking her to all the local shows. It put Amy back with her first love, working closely with horses again.

They had talked about expanding the clinic before her illness but had put it on hold. Ty decided that now was a good time to add a new wing for horses that needed rehabilitating from devastating injuries.

He wanted to bring Amy in to consult on the courses of treatment for these horses. They would finally be working together, sharing a dream they'd talked about for years.

Her Miracle Girl status had faded into the background with the birth of their children and then the cancer. Ty was hoping that this new venture together would help her regain her confidence in her gift—the one that amazed him every time he watched her bring a horse back from the brink of destruction.

….

They were empty nesters now. Both the kids were off to start new journeys of their own, something that took both of them some time to get used to. But it also brought with it the opportunity to enjoy time spent together, just the two of them again.

They sneaked off to make out in the middle of the day or make love by the fireplace into the wee hours of the night. Amy was more beautiful than ever in Ty's eyes, and he loved her more with each passing day.

Over the years, life had had its ups and downs, but they'd managed to weather the storms, and enjoyed all the blessing they had received.

They had two wonderful children, Cody and Lyndy, who managed to make them grandparents five times. Then their grandchildren made them great- grandparents eight times around.

Family was everything to Ty, and he was a pushover when it came to his kids, his grandkids, and now his great-grandkids. He spent as much of his time with them as he could.

But his devotion to Amy was a testament to their family, proving that you can survive all life hands you, as long as you have the love of your life beside you.

The Real End: I promise.


End file.
